First Meet
by Anaiiys
Summary: Que c'est il réellement passer le soir ou Gajeel à attaquer les Shadows Gear ? Je suis nul en résumé :p Première publication içi :p Ma Beta est en vacances :'( Désolé si il y à trop de fautes :p Rated T pour prévision des prochains chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail, Arc Phantom Lord:

Sa mission , trouver et capturer Lucy Hearfilia mais avant ça , il avait l'intention de faire souffrir cette guilde..Fairy Tail...

La nuit était presque tombé entièrement sur Magnolia... Percher sur la maison la plus haute de la ville Gajeel Redfox attendait...guettait... De là où il était il avait une vue parfaite sur le bâtiment de la guilde...ou du moins sur ce qui en restait , un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut deux personnes aux cheveux blancs en sortir... Un homme grand...baraqué...et une femme plus petite au visage innocent... Gajeel se redressa et les observa un moment... Puis d'un air décidé il se redressa et sauta du toit puis traversa les ruelles à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à se retrouver dans un passage assez sombre pour le dissimuler tous près d'eux...

\- Un homme un vrai ne les aurait pas laissé s'en sortir aussi facilement – dit le Blanc

Sa soeur qui marchait à ses côtés leva son regard triste vers lui ...

\- Tu sais Elfman ...

\- Mirajane ! - Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus la rejoignit en courant suivi de deux hommes plus grand qu'elle ...

Gajeel recula de quelques pas dans la ruelle pour les observer sans se faire voir ...  
La blanche et son frère se retournèrent... Ils la dévisagèrent ...

Levy ! Tu devrais être avec les autres... Le coin n'est pas sûr...on ne sait pas où sont ces monstres...- lança la blanche...

Toute souriante la bleue lui tendit son châle blanc...

\- Tu l'avais oublié a la guilde – lui Souria Levy

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire... Levy, était tellement attentionnée...Mira prit le châle dans ses mains ..

-Tu es bien trop gentille Levy MacGarden – Souria la blanche

Gajeel toujours entrain d'observer la scène, dévisagea le bleue... " Petite inconsciente" pensa t'il... La discutions devant lui se termina et les deux "groupes" se séparèrent... Et au lieu de suivre les deux blancs, Gajeel continua d'observer cette jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et ses deux "acolytes", elle trottinait entre eux comme si de rien était...comme si ça guilde ne venait pas d'être détruit peut avant... Le dragon les suivit quelques minutes, remonté sur un toit par discrétion il s'arrêta juste au-dessus d'eux ...  
\- ça te dérange pas Levy . Tu ferais pas mieux d'allée dormir avec les filles.? Lui demandèrent les deux hommes .  
\- Maiiiis non, moi je préfère rester avec mon équipe – Lança t'elle toute guillerette

Ces deux acolytes sous le charme tombèrent à la renverse puis se remirent à la suivre  
\- Si ont reste ensemble rien ne pourra nous arriver !  
-Ouais je veillerais sur toi Levy !  
\- Non ! C'est moi qui veillerais sur ...  
Les deux jeunes hommes firent heurter d'un seul coup très violemment par une barre de d'acier qui les projeta dans un mur, ils retombèrent inertes sur le sol... Levy bondit en arrière surprise

\- Jet ! Droy ! - S'écria-t-elle

Elle les regarda ... N'osant pas bouger...Gajeel se tenait debout entre elle et ses partenaires... Elle fixa ces yeux rouges...Il avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres  
\- Qui...qui...  
\- Gihi, pas très résistant ces deux guignols !  
\- C'est toi qui as détruit ma guilde !

Il la regarda en reculant vers les corps qui gisaient sur le sol...et se pencha pour les attraper mais Levy surgie tout d'un coup devans lui ... Les bras tendu pour protéger ces coéquipiers ...

Ne les touche pas !

Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses petite...

Elle fixa de nouveau ces yeux, ces cheveux , c'est piercing ... Elle savait très bien à qui elle avait à faire ...

\- Tu es Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer D'acier de Phantom Lord ! Et moi Levy McGarden de Fairy Tail je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à mes amis ! - lui cria-t-elle l'air déterminé  
Contre toute attente Gajeel se mit à rire franchement...elle le dévisagea...

Solide incendie Scrip!

Des lettres de feu apparurent et se déchaînèrent autour du Dragon Slayer ... Les mains qu'elle avait tendu devant elle pour jeter son sort se retrouvèrent d'un coup enchainé par des menottes en acier , le poids de celles-ci sur ces poignets la fit tomber en avant et Gajeel apparu devant elle, sortant de sa "tornade" de feu sans effort...il s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda longuement sans un mot, elle pleurait ... Il sentit quelques choses en lui se resserrer en voyant les larmes sur son visage... Il tourna les yeux vers les deux autres membres de Fairy Tail toujours inconscient... Il tendit la main vers eux et des chaines leur nouèrent les poignets, il saisit le bout de cette même chaine dans une main et traina les deux hommes sur le sol puis s'arrêta de nouveau devant Levy...

Suis-moi ...

Jamais – Dit elle faiblement...

Ne m'oblige pas à être violent avec toi – Il était dos à elle la chaine toujours dans les mains

Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? Après tout ... Tu es un monstre ( il se retourna à ce mot) - T'en prendre à moi ne devrais te poser aucun problème ...

Il lâcha la chaine d'un coup et se rua sur elle, se retrouvant piégé entre un mur et le dragon, elle ferma les yeux prête à encaisser les coups ... Le point d'acier du dragon était lever... Prêt à s'écraser sur le visage de la bleu qui finit par ouvrir les yeux ... Il la fixait le point toujours en l'air ... Elle resta silencieuse soutenant maintenant son regard ...

Suis-moi ! Il saisit la chaine sur ses poignets alors qu'elle le regardait toujours

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je te le dis !

Non, pourquoi refuses tu de me faire du mal ?

Il ne répondit pas...Et tira d'un coup sec sur les chaines pour la forcer à avancer puis ramassa la chaine qui liais les mains des deux autres et les tira en silence jusqu'au grand parc plus loin ... Bien qu'il la tirait par la chaine Levy ne résistait plus et le suivais en silence ... Il s'arrêta devant le seul arbre du parc et lâcha les chaines de la bleue puis souleva un par un les deux partenaires de Levy et les suspendit à l'arbre clouant leur bras à l'écorce de celui-ci ... il se tourna vers la bleu... Elle était assise sur les genoux dans l'herbe les mains toujours liées...

-À ton tour ! Il saisit les menottes et les brisa ...un instant il pensa à la laisser s'enfuir...mais chassa vivement cette idée ridicule de son esprit il la tira par le bras jusqu'à l'arbre, elle ne se débattait pas... Au moment où il allait la soulever pour l'accrocher à l'arbre et le regarda enfin ... Elle fixa ces yeux rouges ...

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi tu ne t'en ait pas pris à moi ? Je suis faible, et je suis de Fairy Tail pour toute personne ennemie de notre guilde je mériterais de me retrouver comme Jet et Droy . Alors pourquoi ?

Il la dévisagea... Et contre toute attente il lui souria

Parce que j'ai de meilleurs projets en ce qui te concerne ...

Des pros...jets...?

Il la souleva d'un coup et la cloua sur l'arbre entre ses deux partenaires... Elle baissa la tête vers lui...alors qu'il dessinait quelques choses sur son ventre ... Le symbole de Phantom Lord... Une fois terminer il leva les yeux vers elle ... Une main toujours sur son ventre... cette même main qui glissa sur ses côtes puis ses hanches...

J'en ai pas fini avec toi ... Crevette...

Sur ces mots il recula de quelques pas et la regarda une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaitre brusquement dans la pénombre de la nuit ..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde , merci Nona Nevaeh et à Stella7 pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir 3  
Je poste donc ce deuxième chapitre qui se passe dans l'épisode Home . Pour la suite je vais bien sûr reprendre plusieurs scènes qui se sont passées entre eux durant les épisodes mais aussi en inventé d'autres parce que n'ont à pas assez de Gajeel & Levy à l'écran : p désolé d'avance pour les fautes 3

Fin de l'arc de La tour du Paradis et Début de L'arc la bataille de Fairy Tail : Épisode Home ;  
à la guilde ;

l'équipe de Natsu revenait juste de l'ile de la tour du Paradis... Ils découvrirent leur guilde entièrement reconstruite ... Levy qui les vis arrivez les rejoignit au milieu de la salle principale ...

\- Salut, comment ça va Lucy ? - Elle lui fit signe en lui lançant son plus beau sourire

\- Levy ! Tu m'as manqué !

Alors ? La nouvelle guilde en jette pas vrai . - La bleue était fière du rendu de la guilde depuis sa reconstruction ... Elle leur fit donc visiter rapidement les lieux, Piscine, Salle de jeu ... Alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Lucy et ses amis le maître s'avança à leur rencontre suivit de près par Juvia la fille de l'eau... Il leur apprit qu'elle rejoignait la guilde alors que tous lui souhaitaient la bienvenue, Juvia dévisagea Lucy d'un air menaçant ...

Ma rivale est là aussi – Juvia fixait toujours Lucy alors que celle-ci devint blanche ce qui fit bien rire Levy qui se tenaient derrière la blonde ... Oh oui Lucy lui avait terriblement manqué...dès leur première rencontre elle avait compris qu'une grande amitié allait naître entre elles... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Makarov

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! quelqu'un d'autre a rejoint nos rangs ! Allée viens leur dire bonjour – lança le vieux

Tous se retournèrent en même temps vers l'homme en noir assis seuls à une table... Levy recula brusquement de plusieurs pas – J'en ai pas fini avec toi ... Crevette ...- se souvient-elle... Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle du se retenir à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler alors qu'elle entendit tous ses amis s'indigner - C'est une plaisanterie ? - Gajeel . Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là . - Juvia passe encore mais ce monstre à détruire notre guilde !

Levy regardait Gajeel de là où elle était...ces mots continuaient de revenir sans cesse dans son esprit..."J'ai d'autres projets pour toi"... Il avait surement oublié tout ça...mais elle non... Les mots du maître la firent sortir de sa torpeur et resonnèrent dans la tête de la bleu...- les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui...- Elle retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole

Le maître à raison... Moi ça ne me pause pas de problème...- Tremblant malgré tout Levy lança un regarde au dragon qui avait détourné la tête puis levèrent les yeux vers Lucy...malgré tout Natsu n'en démordit pas et fit face au dragon d'acier ils se disputèrent sous les yeux de leurs camarades ... Jet et Droy le fixèrent avec rage tandis que la bleue reculait doucement et discrètement...elle finit par sortir de la grande salle et se réfugia dans la cuisine qui a cette heure-ci était vide, elle s'adossa au mur près de la porte et posa les mains sur ces cuisses en se penchant en avant pour respirer... La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup...

\- Levy est-ce que tout va bien . - Lucy semblait réellement inquiète...et vint se placer devans elle ...- Levy...?

La bleue releva la tête

\- Il... Gajeel...il m'a dit des choses ce soir-là...- Hésita Levy

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? La blonde prit les deux mains de Levy...

Levy regarda enfin Lucy dans les yeux... et douta...c'était dû passer après tout ... Les choses avaient changé et Gajeel faisait maintenant partit de leur guilde...il était temps d'oublier...mais alors pourquoi tremblait-elle...

\- Ce n'est pas important – la bleue lui Souria de la façon la plus rassurante possible...et dégagea doucement ses mains - Il faut que j'aille finir de déchiffrer un livre pour une mission...on se voit tout a l'heure Lucy...

\- Levy...- la blonde tenta de la retenir mais elle était sortie de la pièce ...

Levy marcha rapidement dans un des couloirs menant à la bibliothèque... Tellement vite qu'elle heurta quelqu'un...

\- Oye... Attention où tu marches !

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et bondit en arrière sous les yeux du dragon d'acier...

\- D...déso...le...

Elle baissa les yeux et le contourna puis s'éloigna rapidement ...

\- Hey ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et avala difficilement sa salive ... Elle le sentit approcher dans son dos et ferma les yeux...ses mains tremblaient...elle se retourna ...

\- Tiens, tu les as fait tomber – lança-t-il d'un air complètement inintéressé...il lui tendit ces lunettes rouges...elle tendit une main tremblante pour les prendres et il le remarqua...il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise...il avait l'habitude de sentir la peur chez les gens ... mais depuis la nuit où il l'avait suspendu à cet arbre, il s'en voulait...il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que cette petite crevette ait peur de lui le genais ... bien sûr qu'il lui faisait peur... Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit ça n'était pas étonnant... Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui de telle chose...il aurait du simplement l'assommé comme les deux autres mais quelque chose cette nuit-là l'en avaient empêché...quoi.? Il n'en savait vraiment rien...il regardait toujours sa main qui hésitait à prendre les lunettes qu'il lui tendait ...

\- Bon ! Tu les prends tes foutues lunettes oui ! Il lui avait presque jeter dessus en reculant d'un coup , il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et le plus vite serait le mieux ... Il traversa donc le couloir et retourna dans la grande salle ... laissant la bleue seul et immobile...elle serrait ces lunettes entre ses deux mains silencieusement...


End file.
